Paper punches for handicrafts are known to exist for making a hole on a sheet of paper or the like. As the hole to be made is usually of a decorative shape, such as a heart, bird or flower, its orientation dictates the side of the paper sheet on which the paper punch may be used for making a hole of the correct, upright orientation.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate this problem by providing a paper punch which may be used on every side of a paper sheet to make a hole of the correct orientation.